Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to displaying metadata on a transparent display that corresponds to a presentation, and more specifically, to maintaining a spatial location between the metadata and an object in the presentation as the object moves in the transparent display.
Description of the Related Art
Media presentations such as movies, television, sporting events, concerts, and the like may be displayed on screens in a theater, televisions, or computer screens. Some viewers, however, may want to access metadata associated with the media presentation that is not included in the presentation. For example, the viewers may be interested about a geographic location depicted in the presentation or interesting facts about the actors in the presentation. These viewers may multitask by using a portable electronic device such as a smartphone or tablet computer to access metadata about the media presentation. These portable electronic devices are referred to as “second screen” devices that permit the user to access the metadata regarding the media presentation displayed on the “first screen”—i.e., the theater screen, television, or computer.